Unearthly Love--A Labyrinth Fanfiction
by The Fae Gatekeeper
Summary: A different twist on the "Labyrinth" tale, some know it as an evil Jareth story.
1. Default Chapter

**The Awakening**

Tick tock tick tock. The clock in the room was often loud. She had heard it many times before and thought nothing unusual about the noise. But lately the dreams of another land obsessed her senses. A land where things actually made sense, where people walked on straight roads and talking every day as if nothing unusual ever happened. What was this place? Why did she keep dreaming of it? 

Oh well, at least for now it was no matter. She figured it was important for her to find her husband the goblin king. He was the master here, so as long as she was with him she need not fear things which didn't make any sense. It was probably for this reason she stayed inside the castle so often. Here she could walk about as she wanted, have goblin servants at her beck and call, and most of all dream. Yes dream, she never got enough of the images inside her head, yet for once those images started to fade as well as her memories inside this magical land. 'What was this castle really? Do I really belong here?' At once a thousand questions entered her mind as this once familiar palace began to seem strange and bad. But this man who was now standing in front of her with long, blond hair and white arched eyebrows, he looked familiar. He was her husband but now she started to question, who was he? 

"Sarah are you ok?" he asked. His voice soothing, yet at the same time firm. Almost as if he demanded she tell him what was wrong. He walked closer, the dark outfit he wore deeper than the shadows he stepped out of as a long, black cloak flowed behind him with every step he took, "Tell me what's wrong. You don't look well." 

She dare not step forward in fact she stepped back. The memories of him and of this place began to change, fading away and leaving something else. "You....you have.." she muttered. 'Oh damn what was wrong? Why did this man seem so familiar yet so evil all of a sudden?' 

Jareth stepped forward, an arm outstreched, "What are you talking about my love? Please you seem like you need to rest some more, you don't look well." 

And she didn't. Her face began to turn pale as the real memories entered her mind. ...I HAVE TO SAVE TOBY... ...I HAVE TO GET TO THE CASTLE AT THE CENTER OF THE LABYRINTH... Those words ran into her mind and he could sense it. He felt he was loosing his power. He tried to hold back his emotions and took another step forward and muttered, "Please, live within me...I am always within you."   


  


The clock began to strike the 13th hour. Dong... he took another step forward. Dong...she took another step back. Dong... She yelled to him, "No! I am not yours! I created these visions." Dong... He stepped forward to show her the crystal ball and their wedding day. Dong... "No that didn't happen!" she yelled. Dong...Tears fell down Jareth's eyes, "Sarah, please don't deny our past." Dong... She screamed in rage "Our past didn't exist, free me!" Dong... He shuddered, "I can't, I am your slave." Dong... Sarah began to cry as well, "You have taken my memories and my life!" Dong....Jareth yelled at her loudly, sensing his hold on her slipping away, "No! I have given you eternity!" Dong... Sarah stood her ground firmly, the room around her changing, "These images! These visions! This world is mine! You have no power over me!" Dong... Jareth screamed and fell to the ground, powerless before her as Sarah returned to her real life. Dong... The cries of a baby howled through the walls of the labyrinth. The last part of Sarah.   
  


Now Should You Go.....

Left 

or 

Right 


	2. The Meeting

  
Unearthly Love Part Two by The Fae Gatekeeper of Dreams

  


**The Meeting**

He'd been watching her for years, decades even, yet it was amazing how time flew by so quickly seeing her grow and mature into a beautiful young woman. A long time ago after he lost his wife he sent his crystal balls out to discover the livliest of dreams and he found the child. So young, so lost but she had a strong head full of dreams and as she grew so did her visions. Visions he longed for her to create for him, to please him. He spent his life creating dreams for another, now it was time for someone to serve him. 

The crystal ball rang with magic as he continued to stare. She had turned into a storyteller of sorts, creating tales to escape the torture of her abusive childhood and the many foster homes that never loved her. Now she worked as a nanny in a wealthly family and although the adults were cold and harsh, she found delight in the children she cared for. At night she would look upon the youths as she shared the same innocence and would weave tales of fairy princes, forebidden castles, and beautiful fair maidens.   
Yet no matter how many times she described beautiful women, few were as beautiful as she and Jareth knew this as he watched her. Her red hair swayed around her face in waves of fire that enhanced her smile, bringing light to even the darkest room. And her eyes, oh yes those deep blue eyes that revealed intense emotion in even the shortest tale she told. He had to have her. 

And it was interesting she was hired to take care of children. 

Yes children. Most of the goblins here were children at one time. Stolen from those who didn't seem to care anymore about their well being but stolen nonetheless. No one could ever be happy to be denied to grow and learn and just remain stupid all their lives. But there was someone else he actually allowed to grow and learn instead of remaining a young inexperienced fool. It was the last piece of his wife he had, and even though he never showed love for him, he felt happiness in his ability to control him. 

"Jerin!" he called as he sat on his thrown in the dirty, disorganized throne room, "Come!" 

In moment a tall man appeared. Almost a carbon copy of his father Jerin held an emotionless yet handsome face and walked with a calm, confident stride. His eyebrows were not arched however but his eyes were just as blue as he addressed Jareth, "Yes?" 

Jareth stood from his throne, "I need more...servants." he glanced around the gray and brown walled room noting there were few goblins about. 

"Very well." his son responded, "Any 'servant' you had in mind?" 

Jareth smiled sensing the obedience of his son. The only question he asked was to please the goblin king offering a preference. He walked closer, the black cloak about him swirling as he moved, "There is a rich family with a nanny. The nanny is a storyteller. I want you to get her attention for me yet don't let her know. To do this just steal one of the youths for me. I'll do the rest later." 

Jerin nodded, "Seems easy enough. Show me where." 

Jareth held up a crystal ball and Jerin looked into it. There they saw a small room with a sleeping child. "Just watch the room my son and you'll be there. You know how to get back." 

Jerin nodded and wrapped the white cloak around his body as he disappeared. How much he looked like his father. Even the clothes he wore were of different colors but magically shifted and swirled around him with every step. He did not have the wisdom of his father and therefore cowered before him constantly. Yet deep inside he had the same power. 

Slowly but surely he faded into the room. It didn't seem as glamorous as the crystal ball showed but he wasn't here for the scenery, he was here for a child. Walking over to a crib nearby he found one. Sure there might be more in the house but this one would be fine for now. He picked the baby up in his arms. 

The child awoke instantly and began to cry. Jerin was not expecting this but began to concentrate on his father's throne room in his mind, knowing that would bring him there soon. But what he really wasn't expecting was for footsteps to be heard so quickly outside the door and in an instant see the most incredible sight he ever saw. 

The door flew open and there was the storyteller of Jareth's dreams. Her long red hair framing a face full of worry and concern. When she saw the tall man holding the child she gasped in shock. Jerin was so astounded upon seeing her he could not move. It was something about her beyond her beauty. It was her eyes, eyes that radiated an innocence he'd never seen before. How many times Jareth stole innocence from so many people Jerin could not count. It was her expression of woe she carried that made him freeze, how could he do anything to harm this enchanting woman? 

She stepped closer into the light, "Who are you?" she asked, "Please put he baby down." 

Jerin stood there still in awe yet remembering his father muttered, "I need him." 

"No..no you don't." she shuddered evident intense fear was stirring within. She felt as if she was the weak helpless one in the situation, yet it was he who was actually weak. He bit his lower lip as she continued to speak, "Anything...take anything. Me instead. I don't know who you are but please leave him." 

"I...will." he replied and walked over to put the baby back in the crib. "I...couldn't do anything to hurt you. What is your name?" 

She looked at him strangely but asked no questions and smiled with relief as he put the child down. "Estella. And thank you very much." 

"Estella.." he muttered as a tear fell from his eye as he became even more entranced by her presence. But her presence did not remain as he began to see the room around him fading away.   


  



End file.
